the_empire_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Krell
The Krell Description The Krell is a beast of Nowhere. It roams the borders of Nowhere and it more or less defends against any sort of attack against the wall of Nowhere. They are usually a docile species that doesnt harm unless threatened, but they can be provoked as well as tamed for disaster. Krell do have warping abilities to warp long distances, as long as theyre facing that direction, but occasionally they accidentally warp past the wall into the void, though they have never stuck around long enough to enter the Verse (Unless you're in the game). The Krell is a personal creation of Maesha's and has the strength, when in packs, to take on up to greater gods and win. Appearance A massive behemoth of a beast, the Krell has a backside of tentacles, rather similar to a squid however they are all covered in scales that turn from blue to magenta to violet the farther the tentacles go along. Along the back of the beast there is a massive fin angled backwards until it ends at the beginning of the tentacles. The back of the krell goes in a weird shape, from a small area near the tentacles it inclines gradually forming a bulbous front which arches into a narrow back, and going towards the top, it forms a massive sort of hump which goes into one mouth facing nearly vertically. going to the front, the Krell has four sub mouths that have many small teeth that do occasionally tear out from the mouth through the face and out the other side, and one massive main mouth in front with giant teeth and more giant teeth ripping through the face as well. the teeth are of a carnivorus fashion and meet the gum line in a sewn fashion like they were stitched onto the gums. It lacks any actual lips so the gums more or less connect to the actual skin. the five mouths face from the very top at around a 80 degree angle from the eye, a slightly longer mouth at around a 50 degree angle from the eye, the main mouth at a 0 degree angle from the mouth, another at around a 320 degree angle from the eye, or if you want to picture it at a -40 degree angle from the eye, and the final mouth actually faces the same direction as mouth four however it is at more of a 60 degree angle from the eye. there is also a large fin just below the eye where the eyelid should finish, along the near middle of the eye on te Y axis, and another fin near the very bottom of the beast in the same general area on the Y axis. The spines of both fins go into individual grabber like mouthes at the end with herbivore teeth. Both fins are stitched into the skin like with the teeth, and the stitche=ing goes a little beyond the fins (which are stitched in a curved downwards pattern) and the stitching ends with an upwards angle being formed. Neither of these fins are attached to the body except at the base, where it seems to actually come from inside the Krell. The eye itself is a sight to behold, being a mix of yellow and black, there is one long narrow snake like pupil along the center of the eye and tattoo like patterns, with lines going at a straight perpendicular from the pupil, and an exact 45 degree and 270 degree angle. from there, around a fourth of the way up the pupil and therefore a fourht of the way along all lines, there is a ring, halfway another ring, and at the 2/3rds mark there is an arch caving inwards between each line, forming a spiders web like shape. if you have not noticed, this forms patterns. there are four triangles in the smallest circle divided by the lines that are black, and the other four are yellow. the configuration changes from krell to krell but all the black triangles are directly parallel or perpendicular to eachother. the second circle is always an inverted version of this, with four black and four yellow trapezoids this time, however the black triangles are always on the previous circle's yellow triangle areas. the second to last one is yet another inverted version, four black and four yellow convexes matching the pattern of the first circle. Finally, between the third layer of convexes and the outer rim of the eye, there is one more pattern of black and yellow trapezoids that match the second layer. note that all of this is for looking at the eye straight on and at a curved angle the lines and shapes are 2d so they turn with the round 3d shape of the eyeball. the outer rim where the eyelid should be is replaced with teeth that surround the eye and which form a stitched pattern into the skin forming gum like areas around the eye. the only difference is that the stitching continues after the teeth end to the tear ducts and stitches them closed. Finally, going from the bulbous shape of the front, back to the back shape of the Krell, there is one fin with two spines going along the entire back until it reaches the tentacles, and then it stops. this fin does connect to the actual body. The krell is covered in hard scales that shimmer from vibrant shades of turquoise, dark blue, magenta, violet, green, tropical green, lime, orange, tango, and deep orange. these scales are large but are quite small compared to the beast itself, which can range from half a universe being a runty newborn to 1,000 multiverses being an alpha elder. the various fins themselves all go from a base of orange to a tip of yellow and form webbing between the spines, which are all black, and for the webbing on the fins below the eye and near the stomach, turn to burgandy near the end. the teeth are rotted sort of and can be anywhere from slightly yellow to deep black with green mold along it. it is not uncommon to find different arrays of plants or even civilizations growing along krells teeth, inside the mouths, and along the back, and it is almost beautiful once you picture plants growing on a large magnificent creature of all vibrant colors including nearly unnatural colors. Weaknesses The Krell has few specific weaknesses. Hitting it behind the fins and in the eyes seems to do a little more damage than anywhere else, but its pretty tank-y. It does have a slight weakness to bug and blood magic, and it has complete immunity to water, nature, space, and time magic. It doesnt like electricity, but it doesnt seem to harm it as much as other things. Lore Later i promise